Revenge of Suicide
by Mixceny
Summary: Dib can't take it anymore...And Zim can't handle seeing what Dib does. Instead of accepting it, he seeks revenge. Vent Fic, Murder and Suicide. Can be taken as shipped or as friends.


Zim frowned, looking at his hands as he walked home. Something was different about today...Dib seemed very distant from him. There was no fighting, no angry glares, not even a snide remark.

There wasn't even a hello.

Letting out a sigh, he looked up at the blue sky above him. The small irken made his way inside, slamming the door behind him harder than usual. Something was wrong and as little as it should matter to him, he cared. Dib was that little piece of sanity he has on this horrible planet he'd learned to call home. They didn't get along, but the feelings were there.

* * *

"How was school?" Gir came out, holding a plate of golden waffles, "I made waffles!"

The sickly sweet scent didn't help Zim any, stomach churning, "Horrible Gir, get those out of here! They're making me sick!"

The robot looked at him, shocked. Normally he'd go on ranting about the human-boy and how he ruined his plans, or one of their arguements. Instead, Zim just didn't want anything to do with anyone.

The green boy just stood there for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Why was he acting off? Did Zim do sometihng bad; Did he go to far? Did something happen to the human-filth that he didn't know about? He wanted to find out. As Gir walked back to the kitchen, Zim followed, slipping down the greet toilet to his lab. He waited impatiently as the small elevator slowly made it's way down.

As the door opened, he rushed inside, settling himself on his large, silver cushy chair. He turned to the large keypad that controlled the monitor. He said someonthing that caused a small gasp from the computer, it was extremely unlike him to have such concern in his voice.

"Computer. Show me the room of the Dib-human."

A window flickered up, showing the small, dark room belonging to none other than Dib Membrane, his one and only rival against world destruction.

The dark-haired human was sitting on his bed with some kind of gun-like invention in his hand, staring at it with a dead-pan expression. "I'm...I'm done..." He mumbled to himself.

Zim wasn't sure what to think. What was the human doing? What did he mean by, "I'm done?"

"Computer, what is the Dib doing?" He frowned, and another window opened nearby. Odd, it didn't respond verbally...He shrugged it off, reading the article. Suicide...Humans will kill themselves when they don't feel safe? He feels...Unloved? Uncared for? Zim didn't understand, these weren't things Irkens knew of...But he did know he wanted to help. Sure, it would keep the enemy alive...

Yeah...It would keep the enemy alive. Why should he care? Conflictiong emotions were going through his head. He didn't care about what happened to Dib-stink! ...Right? No...He didn't know anymore. He looked back at the window showing Dib.

He had tears running down his face at this point, playing with the small gadget in his hands, "I wonder if anyone would even care if I wasn't here..." He made his way to his door and locked it, clearly to make sure there's be no interferences.

Zim wasn't sure what he was feeling. Fear? It wasn't something he was used to dealing with; It was obvious to him that his emotion blocker was malfunctioning. His stomach was churning, his eyes felt watery, his body numb. The Irken trambled slightly as he stood, "I need to see him..." He had decided if the boy was causing this reaction, obviously he needed to help him. It would completely ruin his plans, but fuck the plans.

When did The Tallests really care anyways?

He made his way back up the elevator, quickly running out. He didn't care if he knocked Gir down, or that he forgot to close the door. His mind was focused on one weak little human and his need to protect from his own mind. Rain was pouring, but Zim hardly even noticed. His mind was so deadlocked on Dib that he wasn't even registering pain as the acidic rain singed his skin.

As he approached the Membrane residence, he opened his Pak legs. He knew the door wasn't able to be entered, so he was aiming for the window by his bed. Peering inside, everything in him froze for a moment. Dib had the laser gun up to his head, other hand balled into a fist. He was sitting on his bed, and seemed to be staring at nothing in particular.

The human caught sight of Zim, and the alien felt his heart ache as they met eyes. It all was happening so fast, he wasn't even sure how to react, "Dib stop this! You're hurting Zim!" He whimpered out, voice cracking when he said his own name. Salty tears stung his face, but he didn't care. He just wanted these forgein feelings to go away, to have things the way they always were.

"Love you, Zim."

Zim just stared in shock as with a pull of a trigger, a beam went straight through Dib's head. It was over. Dib's limp body slumped forward at first, then fell face-first onto the floor. His head slumped towawrds Zim, glazed eyes visible through broken glasses. The hand with the laser fell open, it rolling slightly towards the window the Irken was staring from.

The irken had witnessed many deaths in his time, but nothing prepared him for this. Everything was numb, his mind blank of thoughts. It was as if everything had happened in slow motion for him.

He broke through the frail glass window with a Pak arm, climbing inside and pulling the corpse to him. He felt colder than Zim, which was an odd thing for the Irken to feel. Normally he was comforted by the boy's warmth, but not now. All that was left was Dib's blank stare, frozen in time. Zim hugged him for what was probably hours, as by time he has stopped crying, it was dark. Why did he have to feel now? Why not after he had overruled Earth?

Shallow breaths came from the small body, trying to calm himself. He no longer felt sorrow. Blood was pumping through him as he slowly stood, holding the very gun that killed his human-friend in his hand. His expression was dark as he still felt completely numb. He knew what he had to do to feel better.

He unlocked the door to Dib's room, making his way down the hall towards, first, Gaz's room. She was the worst, she always taunted him and hurt him in ways only he should be allowed. Zim kept quiet about it, buy he always despite the little human-brat. All she cared about was winning her stupid human games...

With a click, he opened Gaz's door and slipped in. She was fast asleep, cuddled inside her lavender sheets, a small stuffed pig in her arms. Hm...Gir might like that. With a smirk, he slipped the toy from her arms, causing her to stir awake. No words were echanged as she met eyes with Zim.

She looked horrified, and it fueled Zim even more. his heart raced, he'll get his revenge. They caused Dib to kill himself, then he will kill them. He raised the laser to her head, and pulled the trigger as she opened her mouth to scream. The beam went straight through, and her head fell back as her eyes, too, glazed over, similar to Dib's. Her face was permanently frozen in fear, which was a satisfying victory for Zim.

Now that she was gone, it was time to head to the next room. Bur first...He looked around the room, decorated in various shades or purple for everything. On a desk in the back of the room was her precious GameSlave. Zim had always wanted it for himself, but he didn't want to cause any trouble. Since there was nobody to cause trouble with, why not? He slipped it into his Pak alongside the stuffed pig for Gir later.

Slipping out of the room, he tip-toed towards their parents room. He wasn't expecting for Professor Membrane to be so protective of his room, but there was indeed a finger-print lock on the door. Really? He didn't have one on his kids rooms, but he protected his own self? So selfish...No wonder he never cared about Dib...

He thought for a moment, then pulled out his pocket-disguise maker. He was sure there's be something that would work...He started to flip through different disguises, grinning as he found an exact clone of the man.

Perfect.

His tapped the screen on the disguise, and he transformed into a perfect clone of the professor. Goggles, black, spiked hair, and a labcoat. The only difference was that Zim was much shorter, but no matter, as long as the fingerprints matched. He slid a glove off, admiring the five fingers he would have for the moment. Five fingers...Such an interesting hand humans had.

Shaking his head, he pressed his index finger harshly on the small pad. He could admire human hands later, he had work to do. A rush of excitement jolted through him as the small light turned green, and the door slowly slid open to reveal the sleeping father. He disabled the disguise, as he would no longer need it, and walked inside of the room. It was much smaller compared to the others, and simply had a white bedstand and a bed that barely fit the man.

Zim walked up to the man quietly, grinning as he held the gun to the man's head. He wanted to make this one quick, so he could get back home before sunrise. "Goodbye, negective father of Dib." He whispered to himself as he pushed in the trigger once more, the man jolting slightly from the beam. His mouth fell open slightly, and his body fell limp. It was clear to Zim that he had just ended the life of one of the most powerful scientists on Earth. He was starting to enjoy this, should he stop now?

The irken turned to the door, walking back to Dib's room. Regrdless, he was going to have to go home. After a glance at the body, he lifted Dib into his arms. Sure, he couldn't bring him back to life...Yet...But he wanted the body. The boy was his posession in Zim's mind, and he wasn't going to let anymore pathetic humans hurt him.

He made his way back home, quickly and quietly as to not disturb anyone.

"Gir!" He shouted once he was safely inside, "Take the Dib-Human to a preservation chamber, I'm going back out."

The robot was at his side in seconds, eyes glowing red as he lifted the corpse, "Yes Sir."

Zim dropped the pig and the GameSlave on the couch, grabbing a chocolate bar from the fridge and making his way back outside. He had decided to wreak much more havok than just killing off the family tree.

Oh no.

He grinned darkly, suppressing a maniacle laugh as he headed down the street towards Keefs house.

"Goodnight, human-smellies. You made my Dib die, so now you all will die with him."

* * *

Vent story.

He didn't deserve it, nobody does. Please get help if you have suicidal thoughts, and get help if you're bullied. That one person who cares might be more affected then you could have ever dreamed.

Raw story, sorry for the errors.

 _-Mixceny_


End file.
